


Tears

by LRBare71



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 17:21:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4400702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRBare71/pseuds/LRBare71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are sad Sam took off with Ruby and you take shelter in Deans arms. Sam comes back and you have fight sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tears

**Author's Note:**

> this was a prompt from Ashley_Winchester_77

Tears

 

By: L.R. Bare

 

Rated:Mature

 

Pairing: Sam/Reader Dean/Reader

 

 

You met Sam a while back. He has been your go to guy. Lately he has been acting funny. He started this when he got hooked on the demon blood and was going around with Ruby. Now you are in agony because he still comes to see you but then he goes off with Ruby. 

 

You sit in your house and wallow. Sam is late again. Then you get the message that he is not going to make it. 

 

You know where Dean is though and you go across the street to a bar you know he will be. 

 

There at the end of the bar. You see that greek god that Sam calls brother. Oh yes if you were ballsy you would just seduce him. That might get Sam to sit up and take notice. 

 

You however are in love with Sam. No one else will do. You sit beside Dean and he pours a shot and slides it to you. 

"Thanks" You say

"I do not know what is wrong with my brother. That bitch has him being an ass to you and me both." Dean says. 

You do not say anything to him. You just drink a few shots later. You both talk about how much Sam means to you both. You two stubble back to your house. He ends up sleeping on your couch. 

 

You make breakfast in the morning. He wakes up and goes for the fridge. 

 

"Yes there is beer in the fridge." You say knowing what he is looking for. 

He smiles and take one. He sits down and eats what you cooked him. 

"Thank you" He says

"You going to caught up with Sam?" You ask

"No still mad at him. I am working a case here. Bobby told me of a nest of vamps just outside of town. Cas might help me." He says standing up and kisses you on the forehead. You start thinking maybe he only sees you as a friend. You smile and nod. 

He walks out the door and you watch him drive away. You figure you might as well keep busy. You clean your whole house and then you go buy groceries. Maybe you will see Dean and find out something more about Sam.

 

Around midnight you hear tapping on your door. You look out to see Castiel carrying Dean. 

You open the door. Castiel lays Dean on your couch. 

"The bastards got him and was almost ready to bite him when I took them out. Do you have any whiskey for the pain?" Castiel says. 

I get the bottle I just bought and sit it down. Castiel pours a huge glass and Dean drinks. Castiel heals him but he is going to stay with me for a few days. 

Castiel looks up at me after he heals him and says "I am sorry to ask you to keep him but I do not know where else to put him. Bobby went out of town." Castiel says. 

"It is ok. He will be ok." You say as you watch Dean sleep. Castiel pats you on the back. 

"I am sorry about Sam. He will come around." Castiel says and hugs you. 

You pull back "It is ok" You say. You feel bad you are lying. It hurts to think of Sam. You also know he is just trying to make you feel good. Castiel leaves and you go to sleep. 

 

You get up the next morning and make Dean breakfast. He is still asleep. You wake him up and put a tray by the couch. 

"Cas said you would be sore even though he healed you." You say.

"Thank you Y/N" He says and eats. 

You clean up and notice he went back to sleep. 

You watch some TV and he gets up and moves around. He hits the bottle again. 

You take the drink he gives you as he sits at your desk with your computer. 

He looks over at you and smiles. 

"You know Y/N. Lets watch a movie." Dean says and you two go to the couch and settle down. The movie just reminds you of Sam. You watched it with Sam before. So you cry. Dean hates this and takes you in for a hug. 

His hand wipe away your tears. He then kisses your forehead and lays kisses on your face. His lips find your and before you know it you are kissing Dean. You can not help it .You are enjoying it. You have felt so betrayed and hurt and confused lately. And Dean's lips on your felt so damn good. You let him lay you down and you kissed each other passionately all night. His tongue slipping in between your lips it made you feel alive. 

You cuddled and fell asleep. Dean and you woke up to Sam clearing his throat. 

"So this is what you do when I am not around. I should have known." Sam said giving you a dirty look. 

"Well you left her for Ruby. So what did you expect" Dean says defending you but not telling him the real truth. 

You shake your head and go into the bathroom. You hear fighting while you are in there and you hear your door slam shut. You come out only to be confronted by Sam who is right outside the door. He pushes you up against the wall. And gets in your face. 

"Tell me what happened?" Sam says looking hurt. 

"No Sam you tell me you have not been sleeping with Ruby?" You say crying. 

He looks down and then he kisses you angrily. He then pushes your bedroom door open and slam it. The feeling of Sam's lips on yours is way better than any other man's. You love him and it feels like heaven to you. 

He pushes you down on the bed and pulls off his shirt. And his lips hungerly claim yours again. His hands get busy pulling off your close. All you can think of is Sam and how you love him and how you want him. He kisses down your neck and his hands travel down your body. His fingers work their way into your panties. They then dive into your core and you lean into them. Loving the feeling of his fingers inside you. You moan as you feel his lips and tongue take a hold of your breast. He works his magic on you and and then you feel his tongue and mouth down below. 

You lose it to the sensations of him licking and sucking down there. You experience wave after wave of passion then he comes up and dives into you. Your muscles tighten around his manhood. It only make him dive deeper into you. 

You feel light headed and swear you could pass out. You hold on and hear him moan your name "ooo Y/N I have missed you" Sam moans. 

You feel him shudder and you both ride the waves together. You cuddle for a little bit. Knowing that you might both argue and you do not want to spoil it. 

Sam gets up and dresses. You sadly do too. 

"Where are you going?" You ask

"I have to go get my stubborn brother. He is right about Ruby. I think." Sam says and then comes back over to you and kisses you on the forehead. 

"I love you Y/n. Dean told me he was just comforting you. I am sorry about everything I will be back." Sam says and kisses you. 

You then walk him to the door and say goodbye.


End file.
